


bottoms up

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, M/M, TFLN - Freeform, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The two guys I banged regularly got married today” he says, “Here’s the kicker. To each other.”</p><p>“You didn’t go, did you?” she asks, he snorts.</p><p>“I did” he shakes his head, “I like to torture myself. I introduced them to each other. They didn’t know they were both my – friends with benefits.”</p><p>“That must have been extremely awkward” the woman – her nametag says Erica – says with a wince.</p><p>“You have no idea. They actually mentioned me in the wedding speech, afterwards, during the reception” he says, “So awkward. Later they came over and said they realized – well, found out – when they used a trick I taught them in the bedroom. I have never been so proud and embarrassed at the same time.”</p><p>“I can’t even imagine” she says with a snort, pouring him a glass, “First one is on the house.”</p><p>(708): Two guys I banged regularly got married this week. I need vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottoms up

**Author's Note:**

> Another TFLN  
> I'm working on a longer one atm, but I have it written out and still have to type it.  
> Also, this coffee I'm drinking tastes weird...  
> Can hazelnutsyrup go bad?

 

**Bottoms up**

_(708): Two guys I banged regularly got married this week. I need vodka._

 

He is definitely getting drunk today, he thinks to himself as he walks into the bar. Sure, the wedding had been fun. The party was great, and he was eternally grateful that Lydia agreed to be his plus one to save his face.

He walks up to the bar, to be greeted by a blond woman with a wide smile.

“Hello there, sweetie” she smiles brightly, “How can I help you?”

“Vodka” he says, “Thank you.”

“That sounds serious” she says, calling over her colleague to get a new bottle from storage.

“The two guys I banged regularly got married today” he says, “Here’s the kicker. To each other.”

“You didn’t go, did you?” she asks, he snorts.

“I did” he shakes his head, “I like to torture myself. I introduced them to each other. They didn’t know they were both my – friends with benefits.”

“That must have been extremely awkward” the woman – her nametag says Erica – says with a wince.

“You have no idea. They actually mentioned me in the wedding speech, afterwards, during the reception” he says, “So awkward. Later they came over and said they realized – well, found out – when they used a trick I taught them in the bedroom. I have never been so proud and embarrassed at the same time.”

“I can’t even imagine” she says with a snort, pouring him a glass, “First one is on the house.”

 

Derek takes over from Erica after an hour, so that she can go home to her husband and new baby. The man is still holding onto his glass. He’s on his third drink now – had a glass of water inbetween – and is staring at it as if it personally offended him.

“Ugh” he sighs, “Worst of all about this shit is that weddings make me really horny.”

He looks up, and then frowns, “Hey – you’re not Erica” he comments, looking slightly confused.

“I am not” Derek replies with a snort, “Very perceptive.”

“Where did she go?” he pouts, “I liked her.”

“She went home to her husband and baby” Derek says simply, serving another customer before returning to Stiles, “I hope I can fill her shoes.”

“You would look funny in her shoes” he snorts, “You’re way cuter, though.”

“Thanks” Derek can’t help but smile at him, turning around to grab a bottle to mix a drink for another customer, “You want another one?”

“Nah” he shakes his head, “I’ll have a lemonade, please. I’d better get off the booze.”

“I’m not judging” Derek says, “Wouldn’t make a very good bartender if I did, right?”

“Your face is pretty” Stiles sighs, before taking in a deep breath, “I _really_ need to stop drinking.”

“Tonight, or in general?” Derek smirks, Stiles looks at him – acting as if he’s offended – before he bursts out laughing.

“Probably in general” he says, “I introduced them because I was drunk. If I hadn’t been, I still would’ve had both of them.”

He frowns for a moment, “On the other hand” he continues, “They are really happy together. So, maybe drunk me does have some good ideas.”

“Maybe drunk you is smarter than sober you” Derek says with a solemn nod, “What is drunk you thinking right now?”

“Drunk me really wants to take you home after your shift” Stiles says, Derek grins widely.

“Well, I guess I can’t really argue with drunk you” Derek says, “Since drunk you has the best ideas. I get off at 1am.”

“I’ll wait” Stiles says, watching the tips of Derek’s ear go red as he turns around to serve a bunch of girls that are clearly celebrating a bachelor party.

 

A year later, when he introduces Derek to his former hook-ups at their wedding, he concludes drunk Stiles does have the _best ideas._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Let me know.
> 
> Next one is: (506): I am 95% sure I just heard my cat say "What are you doing home? It's Saturday night."


End file.
